A Thousand Miles Expanded
by CodeLyoko-Writer
Summary: OddObsessed is letting me expand her songfic! Yay! Please r&r!


thanks to OddObsessed for letting me expand on her songfic! This chapter was originally posted by OddObsessed and this chapter is rightfully hers! Don't hate mail me as I got her permission 2 expand it!

and now... On with the story...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Lyoko! It is the property of taffy entertainment or France3 or Canal J! And a thousand miles is Vanessa Carlton's song, not mine. All rights reserved under the Creative Commons licensing act!

* * *

Aelita headed towards the factory, wanting everything to be the way it was. When they'd fight Xana, when Yumi and Ulrich hid their feelings for each other, when Jeremie was online with her every second, and when she spent her days in the towers of Lyoko, knowing they'd be back to visit.

_Making my way downtown,_

_Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound._

Aelita pushed through groups of school students, ignoring Sissi call after her, and avoiding the staring faces before her.

_Staring blankly ahead,_

_Just making my way,_

_Making my way, through the crowd._

She stopped at the entrance to the sewers and lifted up the lid, slowly climbing inside. She hopped onto the concrete and looked at the skateboards and scooters that belonged to the gang. She immediately noticed Odd's, which, unlike the others, was now covered in dust.

_And I need you,_

_And I miss you,_

_And now I wonder,_

She climbed the ladder before her and ended up on the bridge towards the factory. She leaned on the railings, looking up at the dark clouds.

_If I could fall into the sky,_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,_

_If I could just see you tonight._

She shook her head. _Things shouldn't be like this. _She missed Odd. Last time Xana put a virus in him and he couldn't be de-virtualized. He lost all his life points.

_It's always times like these,_

_When I think of you,_

_And wonder if you ever think of me._

She walked towards the factory and swung down the ropes. She sighed deeply as she entered the elevator. _I used to come down to the factory with Odd._She thought. _Sometimes just the two of us. _Ever since he managed to 'disappear', the school had been all over her, asking if she'd seen him.

Of course she said no.

_Cause everything's so wrong, and I don't belong,_

_Living in your precious memory._

She ran her fingers through her pink and black streaked hair as she entered the scanner. It was _his _idea to get it streaked. It was also _his _idea to grow her hair out until it was at least down to her lower back.

That was a month ago.

_Cause I need you,_

_And I miss you,_

_And now I wonder,_

She felt herself virtualize in the desert sector. Where _he _had saved her so many times, and even landed on top of her, close enough so she could feel _his_breathing.

She could almost see _his _face as she remembered why she was there.

_If I could fall into the sky,_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,_

_If I could just see you, tonight._

She walked forwards, hoping Jeremie hadn't come looking for her. Her hands closed into fists, her eyes clamped shut. She knew she shouldn't do this, but she couldn't live without him. He was her life. He made her live.

_And I, I don't wanna let you know,_

_I, I drown in your memory,_

_I, I don't wanna let this go,_

_I, I don't…_

She walked to the edge of the sector slowly, looking down towards the sea. Not any sea, but the digital sea. Soft waves lapped over each other, crashing into themselves.

_Making my way downtown,_

_Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound._

She stared at the water, wishing she wasn't all alone. But she wouldn't be, once she was with him, like she should be.

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making my way, through the crowd_

She leaned forwards and let herself fall. It felt like she was falling forever. It wasn't like when Yumi fell, and shouted for her life, shouted for Ulrich to save her. No, this was different. She didn't want anyone to save her. And she wasn't scared. She was just heading home.

_And I still need you,_

_And I still miss you,_

_And now I wonder,_

She felt the water around her. It wasn't like normal water, it was softer. And it wasn't cold. It was warm and inviting. Inviting her to be with him. She smiled as she felt herself submerge completely. She didn't drown, it wasn't painful. She felt like she was being de-virtualized, but she wasn't. Unlike de-virtualization, it was dark. Everything she saw around her was gone.

_I'm coming, Odd._

_If I could fall into the sky,_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,_

_If I could just see you,_

Suddenly, through all the darkness she saw a light. It was terribly bright, but she felt drawn to it, and she knew this was what she wanted. They wouldn't be cousins, they wouldn't be separated.

They could be everything they wanted.

_If I could just hold you tonight…_


End file.
